


Discretion

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda shares a meal with Sharon and Rusty and an unplanned morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> _Discretion is the better part of valor. - William Shakespeare_

“Sharon!” Rusty groaned, “why do you always have to ruin pizza night with salad?” 

“Heaven forbid you eat a vegetable.” Sharon stuck the salad tongs into the lettuce. 

“Hello, pizza is a vegetable, congress voted on it.” 

“Not in my house it isn’t.” Sharon smirked. She picked up the salad bowl and held it out to him. “Put this on the table, will you?” 

“What can I do?” Brenda leaned over the kitchen island. 

“Pour water?”

“I’ll have a root beer.” Rusty objected. 

“We will _all_ have water because it’s awfully late for so much sugar.” Sharon and Rusty had a good natured stare off before he rolled his eyes and huffed. 

Brenda grabbed three glasses from the cabinet and took out the ice tray, moving back to the glasses before she screamed. The ice clattered to the floor and she jumped back about four feet, pressing herself back against the island. Sharon leapt to her aide only to see the source of the hysteria and joined in on the screaming. 

“Are you okay?!” Rusty demanded, running into the kitchen, panic on his face. 

Brenda pointed to the counter accusingly, “spider!” 

“A wolf spider? A brown recluse?” Rusty demanded, peering onto the counter and then rolling his eyes. “It’s just a little house spider.” 

“Kill it!” Brenda insisted weakly. 

Rusty scooped into his hands and walked it past the quaking women to the balcony. He stepped outside and set it on the railing and went back inside. 

“You two have seen, like, a million maimed bodies and you shoot people and you’re afraid of a tiny spider?” Rusty deadpanned.

“Haven’t you ever heard of arachnophobia?” Sharon asked defensively, smoothing down her shirt. 

“Can I have a root beer for ridding the apartment of the evil beast?” 

“Fine.” Sharon acquiesced dejectedly. 

“If he’s having root beer then I’m going to have wine.” 

“I only have white.” Sharon said. 

“How can you drink that stuff?” Brenda grimaced. 

“She manages to suffer through a couple of bottles a week.” Rusty snickered. 

“That’s enough from the peanut gallery.” Sharon glared at him playfully. Rusty put up his hands in mock surrender. 

Dinner passed without incident. Sharon enjoyed spending these quiet nights with two of her favorite people. The pizza went quickly and the salads were picked at until finally and begrudgingly they were finished. 

“Alright Sharon, I have some homework to do so off to my room, I guess.” Rusty pushed himself up from the table and took his plates and set them in the sink. 

Sharon went over to the cupboard and got down a wine glass to pour herself a glass of Chardonnay. Brenda thought about it for a moment before saying, “alright, can I have a glass?” 

Sharon smirked knowingly, Brenda was loath to turn down a glass of wine. “Of course, dear.” Sharon handed over the glass she’d just poured. 

Wine glasses in hand they retired to the couch. Sharon could hear the muffled music in Rusty’s room and took a sip of her wine. Brenda watched her intently over the rim of her glass, waiting for Sharon to feel confident that Rusty was settled in his room. 

Brenda set her glass on the coffee table, taking Sharon’s and setting it down as well. She cupped her cheek, coaxing her forward as she leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Sharon’s eyes fluttered shut, relaxing into the kiss somewhat. After a few moments of kissing Sharon pulled back to listen to any change from the other room.

“He’s listening to music and doing his homework.” Brenda whispered, “we’ll hear the door open and the music will get louder and we’ll have plenty of time to separate.” She insisted. 

“Brenda…” Sharon bit her lip. 

“You’re acting like a teenager afraid of getting caught by her parents.” Brenda teased with a giggle. 

The door to Rusty’s room opened and Sharon froze. He crossed the hallway and shut the bathroom door behind him. Sharon sat statue still, listening to the sounds. Brenda had the good sense not to laugh at this behavior. 

The water ran and shut off, muffled teeth brushing and then the water again and the door opened. “Goodnight Sharon, Brenda.” Rusty called. 

“Goodnight,” Brenda and Sharon called back. 

Rusty’s door closed again and the music was turned off. 

“Let me spend the night.” Brenda whispered in Sharon’s ear. 

“Brenda…” 

“I haven’t gotten you alone in two weeks…” Brenda purred, let her fingers play along Sharon’s abdomen. “Don’t you want me to stay?”

“Of course I do, I just…” Sharon bit her lip. “I want Rusty to feel stable… and his mother left him to be with her boyfriend…” 

“Rusty doesn’t have to know.” Brenda insisted. “I think you’re being over-protective and I respect your feelings, however-”

“Brenda…”

“Come on.” Brenda batted her eyelashes, giving Sharon her very best imploring stare. “I’ll set my alarm for four and sneak out before he gets up.” 

“Well…” Sharon was caving very quickly. Brenda knew that a well-aimed attack could break down the remainder of Sharon’s defenses. 

Brenda leaned in and her lips descended softly on Sharon’s neck. “I will make you feel very good and I promise to be very quiet.” 

“Oh…” Sharon let her eyes flutter shut and smoothed her hand over the small of Brenda’s back. “Why not?” 

“That’s my girl!” Brenda grinned. 

“Keep your voice down.” Sharon picked up the wine glasses. “Go wait for me in the bedroom.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Brenda scurried off, quiet as a church mouse, the bedroom door closing silently as she shut it behind her. 

**

“Hey, Sharon?” Rusty called, knocking on the door. “Did you oversleep?” 

Sharon’s eyes shot open with a gasp. Her naked body was still entwined with Brenda’s and her heart started to pound immediately. Brenda stretched out leisurely as Sharon jumped out of bed. She pulled on her pants and a sweater. 

She opened the door just enough to show her face. “Rusty, I am so sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” he laughed, “it’s only 6:45, you’re just usually up by 6:30.” 

“Thank you.” She nodded, “yeah, I overslept. I’ll be right out.” She closed the door. 

Sharon walked over to the bed that Brenda was still snuggled in. “Wake up at four, my ass.” She whispered with a smile, how could she stay mad at her? “You didn’t even set an alarm.” 

“I set it for seven thirty,” Brenda murmured with a grin, “you’re half an hour closer to work, I wanted to sleep in.” 

“Well, get your lazy ass out of my bed.” Sharon nipped Brenda’s bottom lip. 

“Oh!” Brenda finally opened her eyes in surprise. 

“Shh-shh,” Sharon smiled, she kissed Brenda softly, soothing the bite. “Get dressed, I’m going to take Rusty out for breakfast and you can slip out.” 

Sharon started getting dressed as Brenda turned on her side to watch her. “It’s too bad you live so high up otherwise I could just make a rope out of your sheets and sneak out the window.” 

“You mean out of my four fifty thread count sheets?” Sharon glared playfully. “Sweetheart, you would not live to regret it.” 

“You’d forgive me.” Brenda said challengingly, pulling Sharon’s pillow against her body. “You love me.” 

Sharon faltered as she was zipping up her skirt. Her heart started to pound again. She pulled on her blazer. “I’m going to get Rusty and get going. Lock up before you leave.”

Sharon slipped out of the bedroom, still reeling. She walked out into the living room, walking straight for her purse and pulling out her cell phone. No calls. Good. 

“I made coffee.” Rusty announced. 

“You are an angel.” Sharon grinned. She leaned up on tiptoes to grab her travel mug. “I thought you and I could go out for breakfast. Your choice of venue.” 

“Sweet!” 

“Go grab your stuff, I’ll have to swing you by school right after.” Sharon said as she bustled around, getting all of her things together. 

Rusty started down the hallway toward his room and stopped at Sharon’s. He knocked on the door, “hey Brenda, there’s coffee if you want it.” 

“Uh… thank you!” Brenda answered through the door. 

Rusty disappeared into his room to gather his things. Sharon’s jaw was on the floor as she stared down the hallway.


End file.
